Parents Already?
by Himitsu Sakka
Summary: First, you are a captain and navigator, but you soon turn into a foster dad and foster mom for your own nakama!  Luffy x Nami 3D2Y Multi chapter Enjoy!


Hey guys I'm back I would like to say that my last one-shot went really well! Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome but no more talk, on with the new story!

Parents already?

Rated T: For swearing

Parings: Luffy and Nami

Two year time skip

Oda Owns One piece

Enjoy!

Just another day for the Mugiwara crew... Ussop and Chopper sat on the side of the ship with their fishing lines out, trying to catch something. Luffy was on his stomach, laying lazily with his limbs spread out on the Sunny go's head and had a bored look. Zoro was sleeping against the ship's mast with his katanas by his side. Sanji was inside the kitchen, preparing his kitchen for dinner and for Luffy. Franky was in his workshop designing a new weapon. Brook was playing his violin. Robin was reading her book in the ship's library and Nami was using her last sheet of graphing paper, charting an island that they were previously on.

Luffy stared out in the open sea and no island was to be seen. He frowned in boredom, and now his elbow was on the surface on top of sunny go's head and his palm under his cheek.

"When are we gonna reach to another island..." He murmured to himself. Luffy jumped off from to the sunny go's head and on to the ship. He walked down the stair to the grass deck and saw his friends sitting on the side of the ship. His face lit and a grin appeared on his face. He ran over to them.

"Oi, guys, do you have any extra fishing rod?" He asked.

"What happened to yours?" Ussop cocked his eyebrow.

"Mine broke. Shishishi~." Luffy brushed his nose with his finger and had a grin on his face. But Ussop and Chopper sweat dropped.

"Here, Luffy, you could use mine!" Chopper lent Luffy his fishing rod. Luffy smiled and took the rod and sat besides Ussop and cast out his fishing line. Chopper got off and head to his office.

"Chopper? Where are you going?" Ussop asked him.

"Oh! I'm going to my office so I could make new medicine that we could use!"

"That's cool of you, Chopper! Thanks!"

"Idiot! You complementing me doesn't make me one bit happy! You dumb ass!" Chopper was doing his little happy dance and looked happy.

Ussop sweat dropped "Ehem... Alright then, Chopper..." The Ship's doctor head up to his office to work, leaving Luffy and Ussop fishing. Luffy stared at his fishing line with a bored look. His fishing rod didn't even get a nibble. "Why the heck is there no fish coming?" He pouted.

"Maybe the ship is going too fast..." Ussop said. They both looked up at the sail and it the sail was open and the wind was blowing.

"I'll go ask Nami to raise the sail up, so we can fish!" Luffy grinned. He got off the side of the ship and on the grass part of the ship. He ran upstairs to the second level of the ship and head to Nami's room.

-In Nami's room-

Nami was almost finished charting the last island that the crew was previously been on. She gently dipped her pen in the jar of ink and went back to her map. Nami carefully drew the last details of the island.

"OI! Nami!" Luffy slammed the door wide open causing Nami to fumble her pen. She quickly regain grasp on her pen and sign in relief. But then she felt something oozing on her thigh. She looked back at her thigh... It was her ink. Her eyes instantly widened and she looked back at her chart to only see it's covered in ink. She felt her jaw drop and she was stunned. Luffy walked over to Nami and saw her chart covered in ink. Soon he felt a really dark aura around Nami. He took a step back with terror on his face.

"Luffy..." said Nami in a very low and threatening tone. Luffy's eyes are completely wide open now and he took more steps back away from Nami with a scared expression. Nami slowly stood up and balled her hand into a fist.

"... You did know that was MY LAST GRAPHING PAPER!" Nami raised her fist. Luffy was about to make a run for it, but it was too late... Nami caught him by grabbing him on the back of his shirt and pulled him back. She began dragging him along the floor and she shut her door close. Then she began to barraging Luffy's face - blow after blow - but soon massive noises could be heard from outside

-meanwhile in Chopper's office-

Chopper was beginning to grind up various herbs in a tiny wooden bowl with a stomper pestle. Soon he heard loud noise out side of his room. He looked outside through the window and had a confused look. But he ignored it and went back to his work. After a few moments, the noise stopped but Chopper didn't notice it. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Chopper said. The door open and it was Robin.

"Robin? What do you need?" Chopper paused

"You have a new patient..." She said with a smooth tone. Chopped cocked his eyebrow. Robin stepped aside and Luffy walked through at the doorway with HUGE bumps, bruises on his face which made his entire face swollen. Chopper jaw dropped and was in complete shock.

"Luffy? What happened?"

"It appears that Luffy-san can't talk with his swollen lips." Luffy nodded slowly and both of his nostrils were bleeding along with his lips and mouth. It was almost as bad when Luffy spend all of Nami's money at water 7.

"Yeah... Luffy lie down on the bed." Chopper turned into his heavy mode bumping into his table a bit, causing a little vial pouring that was contained in it, into the grinder bowl. But Chopper didn't notice as he was tending Luffy's face. Luffy couldn't see anything, since his face was too swollen. But he heard the door open.

"Luffy, since you ruined my last graphing paper, you'll be shopping with me, carrying all my stuff at the next island. Oh yeah! You can't buy any food as well." Nami heard Luffy groaning and a little smile appeared on her face.

"Good, glad that you could cooperate." said Nami closing the door, Then she saw Robin standing right beside her with her arm folded.

"Don't you think that's a bit too harsh, Nami-san?"

"No. Not really... He ruined my last graphing paper and I was almost done charting the lsland." Nami explain.

"I understand that, Nami-san, but you also have to know he is our captain and he's Luffy." She said with a smile. Nami couldn't help but giggle softly but it ended after a few moments.

"Just remember to apologize, since it was an accident..." Robin left Nami and headed back to the ship's library to continue her reading. Nami walked downstairs to the grass part of the deck and lay down in the middle of the grass deck and looked up at the sky. She didn't have anything to do, because Luffy ruined her last sheet of graphing paper. Then a scene rewind in Nami's mind.

'...Since it was an accident...'

Nami signed 'He deserved it' She thought. Then she clicked her tongue in annoyance. She started to get conformable on the grass blades and tucked her hand behind her head and looked back up at the sky with a lot in her mind.

-Back to Chopper's Office-

Chopper wiped his sweat on his forehead with his arm. "It'll take time for you recover... For now just don't move your head to much..." Chopper turned back to his small form and went back to his medicine. Luffy groaned though his throat, since he couldn't speak with all the bandages covering his entire face. He was on the doctor's bed and didn't move his head since Chopper told him not to.

"Mmphp...(Chopper...)" Luffy muffled through his bandages. Chopper turned back to Luffy. Chopper carefully moved down his bandages, located on where Luffy's mouth would be, so he could talk.

"I'm hungry..." Chopper looked at Luffy with half lidded eyes and a little sign came out of his mouth.

"I'll go ask Sanji..." Luffy grinned but his grin disappeared right away due to his injured face. Chopper exited his office and head to the kitchen. He saw Nami lying on the grass and then Nami saw him.

"If you're getting Luffy food, make sure you say 'It's from Nami.', Ok Chopper?"

Chopper slightly raised his eyebrow. 'How did Nami know that I was going to get Luffy some food?' He asked him self. He shrugged his shoulders and went on in to the kitchen, and then saw Sanji cooking.

"Sanji, could you make Luff-"

"No." Sanji interrupted Chopper.

"I didn't even finish my sentence! And plus, Nami said so!" Chopper exclaimed. Sanji instantly glared at Chopper and Chopper took a step back in fright, as he felt Sanji's aura changing.

"So, now the little shit head finally started to lie to get some food**... **And using Nami-swan as an excuses... Time to give this guy a lesson on manners..." Sanji paused on his cooking and rolled up his sleeves and walked out the kitchen. Once outside he instantly felt his nose squirting blood out of his nose when he saw Nami laying down on the lawn deck and almost exposing her breast, from Sanji's point of view. He instantly fainted on the ground with a puddle of blood around him. Chopper signed and picked Sanji up on his shoulders. He walked back to his office and Luffy still lay on the infirmary bed.

"Luffy, could leave now, Sanji got a nose bleed again and I got to treat him." Chopper said. Luffy pouted and nodded. He slowly sat back up then felt really dizzy. He quickly stabilized himself by hold on Chopper's chair tightly as he regained his balance.

"You ok? I suggest you sleep it off, Luffy..." Luffy nodded slowly and held his head as he felt a headache. He slowly stepped out of the room and got outside. He carefully walked to his room and saw Nami on the grass deck, relaxing. Nami saw him as well... along with his bandages wrapped around his face. Luffy looked away and continued to head back to the men's quarters.

Nami signed in guilt. "Maybe I was too hard on him..." she said to herself. She got back on her feet and swept any grass blades on her, with her hand. She looked up at the sky, with a lot in her mind. A few moments after, she signed and decided to apologies to Luffy. Nami walked upstairs to the second deck and head to the men's headquarters. She got to the door and lightly knocked on it. She waited for a few moments, but no answer, she knocked on it again one more time then Luffy finally answered the door, but opened the door enough for him to look out with one eye.

"Yeah, Nami?"

"I just wanted to say sorry..." Luffy blinked at Nami in confusion. He fully opened the door for Nami.

"Why are you apologizing? I ruined your last sheet of graphing paper! I should be sorry."Luffy said with a sad frown. Nami frowned as well. She began thinking of a way to cheer him up. She signed.

"Well... We'll get some more at the next island and you don't have to carry everything once we're at the next island." Luffy face beamed up.

"So that means I don't have to carry anything?"

"No, you just carry the most of it." Luffy had an annoyed expression, while Nami chuckled softly.

"Next time Luffy, knock on the door and no barging in, OK?" Luffy grinned and nodded and Nami smirked. She was about to leave Luffy but he held her arm and stopped her from leaving. Luffy pulled Nami into a hug all of sundden. Nami couldn't react and looked surprised.

"L-Luffy... Why are you hugging me?" Nami's cheeks turned slightly red. Luffy let go and cocked his eyebrow.

"What? Nakama can't hug other namaka?" Nami signed and facepalmed herself. 'Of course, Luffy's Logic'

"Well I didn't say that! Just don't hug people randomly, alright Luffy?" Luffy nodded.

"Ok, Good! Come on now, Sanji is almost done with dinner." Luffy's face lit and let his tongue hang out of his mouth and drool slowly came down out of his mouth.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Luffy dashed to the kitchen and left Nami behind with an annoyed look.

"-Sign- Maybe I'll make him carry all the bags then..." Nami said to herself and then head to the kitchen, since it's almost dinner.

Meanwhile In Chopper's office...

"Almost done... Just a bit more... Yosh! I finished the potion!" Chopper wiped the sweat off his forehead. A victory grin grew on his face as he saw his refection the vial.

"I'll leave it here... I give some to everyone once we get to the next island!"

-Back into the kitchen-

Sanji finished preparing the kitchen, while Nami and Luffy were im their seat's before everyone.

"Nami-san, could you call everyone over? I'm almost done finishing preparing for dinner."

"Alright Sanji-kun." Nami got up from her seat and exited the kitchen. While Luffy still sat on his seat, with his face lying on the table, along with his arms. Sanji looked confused at Luffy.

'That's weird... I thought Luffy would be wining or being very annoying but... Oh why the hell am I complaining for? I should be freaking happy.' Sanji thought.

After a few more minutes the rest of the crew came into the kitchen and sat down at their own seats and waiting for Sanji to finish cooking.

"Oi! Whirlpool! Where's our food?"

"You get it, you shitty marimo, let me finish."

Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance. "At this rate, everyone is gonna be 2 years older again." Everyone else chuckled softly but after a few moments it died out. Sanji gritted his teeth, making him biting his cigarette. Once again a fight broke loose. Everyone sweat dropped and signed. But in the end Zoro and Sanji were both on the floor with bump's a bruises, cause by Nami's fists. Soon everything went back to normal and Sanji severed everyone's food, with a swollen face...

Later that day, the crew made it to another island, and docked after some time.

-In the woman's quarter's-

Nami was getting ready to go with Luffy to the island, to buy her some new graphing paper, while Robin watched her with a curious look. "May I ask, why are you getting ready for?" Robin asked. Nami looked back at Robin.

"I'm just going out to buy some new graphing with Luffy." Nami said. Robin's face turned into a sly smile.

"So you forgave Luffy?" Nami nodded slowly

"I see, I'll make sure to tell everyone that you guys are gone." Robin went back to reading her book and Nami went back to changing.

Luffy was at the grass deck lying down lazily with his limbs spread out while he was waiting for Nami. 'Why is she taking so long...' He thought. He turned his head around at the stairs and saw Nami coming down.

"Let's go Luffy." Luffy nodded and got back up. Luffy walked over to the side of the ship and jumped off the edge. Now he turned back at Nami and waited for her turn to jump.

"Hold on Luffy, let me get the ladder."

"Aww, come on... Just jump! I'll catch you!"

"Are you nuts! If you don't catch me, I might break my legs!" Nami exclaimed.

"You can trust me! And plus when did I ever let you down? Remember Drum island?" Nami's mind reminded to that scene, when Luffy carried her up a mountain. But then it came into her mind, how Luffy remembered that. She shook her head from her thoughts and looked back down at Luffy and the height of the drop. She gulped and stood up in the side of the edge.

"Alright now, Jump!" Luffy shouted. Nami braced herself and leaped off the edge.

"KYAAA!- Oomph." Nami had her eyes shut tightly but then she realizes she didn't hit the ground, but more like... Luffy's arms. She slightly opened her left eye and looked around. She fully opened her eyes and looked around.

"See, I told you I'd catch you." said Luffy with his grin.

Nami looked back at him. "Thanks." Nami said with sweet smile. But his grin disappeared after a few moments and then both gazed at each other, straight into their eyes. They both realised what there doing and both of their cheeks turned red. Luffy quickly drop Nami on her feet and they both looked away with embarrassed faces.

"We should go get the graphing paper now..." Nami said and still had scarlet cheeks. Luffy nodded softly and they both head into the town for their supply.

-Meanwhile back at the ship and in Chopper's office-

Chopper was exciting to show his Nakama his new potion. Chopper rallied up everyone from the ship and brought them into his office.

"Great news, guys! I made a new potion for us to use! It make you rapidly heal you own body!"

"Wow, Chopper! That's amazing!" Ussop said in awe.

Soon Chopper's face turned red and he was dancing. "You dumb ass! You complimenting me won't make me happy!" Ussop sweat-dropped 'He looks happy...' He thought.

"Sadly, I only have one right now, but if you guys take little sips you could see how it is! I'll take the first sips for you guys!" Chopper opened the little vial. He put the potion against his lips and took a little nip and then, passed it around to everyone. Soon everyone took a little a nip and the bottle was half empty.

"Hmm, I feel a little different..." Ussop said but with a higher voice.

"Yeah, same here..." Sanji said.

"It will take a little time for the potion to have effect." Chopper said.

"But Chopper... Why is your arm smaller?"

Later that day... The sky was almost orange and the day was ending. Luffy and Nami were done shopping and Luffy had shopping bag all over him; In his hands, around his neck, almost every where, while Nami had only one bag to carry.

"I thought you said that I didn't have to carry everything?' Luffy exclaimed

"Yeah, I said you didn't have to carry everything, I'm holding one right now." Nami said coolly

"That's only one bag..." Luffy muttered.

They both got back to the ship and were back on board. Luffy lazily dropped every bag that was on his body on the ground and fell over and panting from all that weight was on him. Nami clicked her tongue and looked around on the ship. There's nobody here... Usually Ussop and Chopper would be still up and playing but she didn't see them. Then all of a sudden she heard loud crying and Luffy heard it too. He got back on his feet and followed Nami, where she was going.

"Did you hear that?" Nami asked. Luffy nodded. It sounded like it was in Chopper's infirmary. They both head to Chopper's infirmary and opened the door. Both Luffy and Nami had their jaw dropped all the way to the ground, as they saw seven babies that resembled their crew mates...

End of chapter 1

(A/N Man I so much fun writing these! Took me awhile. Sorry if a I didn't update sooner. Blame school! But anyways I want to say thanks to my reviewer's and Yassaonna-chan! She once again helped me on this and edited it! She like my Sensei! But anyways Thanks again!)

I'll see you on the next chapter!

Himitsu Sakka =)


End file.
